


Need and Speed

by AobaSona



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brothers in law, Casual Sex, Cheating, Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage, Oral Sex, Synthezoid, super speed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AobaSona/pseuds/AobaSona
Summary: Pietro has just gotten to town but he has noticed that his sister's husband hasn't been at his best mood. He really thinks his brother-in-law could relax a bit. He gets an idea of how.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Need and Speed

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be read as if Pietro is really Pietro, or rather Peter from the X-Men Movies. Taking place sometime in-between episodes 5 and 6 :)

Ever since he got to town, Pietro has been noticing how his brother-in-law seems… Stressed. He’s rooting for his sis and everything, but right now their marriage is clearly not at its best moment. He wasn’t sure whether he found Vision’s crankiness annoying or amusing.  
  
Today Wanda had gone out with the kids, so he was alone with Vision at the house. He wanted to come along but Wanda had forbidden him, saying that getting the boys enrolled at school for next semester was serious business and she didn’t want him to ruin everything. Meh. School was boring. Well, it was a good place to pay pranks and mess around, but studying was boring. He bet Tommy would make the best of it like he did, while Billy would be a total nerd.  
  
Either way, he had nothing to do for the day, so he was gonna have to find a way to have fun with the popsicle somehow.  
  
Just as he was about to go upstairs to look for Vision, the man was coming down to the first floor, apparently about to go out. Nah, Pietro was already feeling lonely without his little demons, the popsicle was gonna have to entertain him somehow. More like he’d be entertained, he guessed. Pietro knew he was fun. He was sure he could make even a toaster enjoy itself. Now that was starting to become a challenge in his mind.  
  
He sped out of the couch and went to face his brother-in-law as he was going towards the door. “Hey there red, what you thinking of doing?”  
  
Vision sighed in annoyance, trying to reach the door but not wanting to have to use his phasing powers to get away from his brother-in-law.  
  
“I’m about to have a meeting with the Neighborhood Watch, discuss some… Very serious business that absolutely can’t wait, not even a bit!” The man made a gesture with his hand as he finished to emphasize the urgency of the situation. Which was clearly not real.  
  
“But it’s a saturday!” Pietro protested.  
  
“Well, troublemakers don’t follow the rules of slumber and wait for the working hours to wreak havoc.” He gave a second look to Pietro. “Clearly.”  
  
As Vision got ready to walk past him, Pietro put a hand on his chest to stop him. “Hey, hey man. I’m sure the neighborhood is perfectly fine and protected. Like, mostly frozen at home.” Vision’s face cringed at his words. He did stop as Pietro wanted though.  
  
As his hand still rested on the synthezoid’s chest, Pietro was starting to get some ideas. To be fair, ever since he first saw him, he was… Intrigued. While all the red and robot skin and body and everything was weird as hell, he wasn’t exactly bad looking. Far from it. His blonde human disguise wasn’t too bad, either.  
  
“You know, ever since I came to town, we haven’t spent a lot of time together.” Pietro started his argument.  
  
“I suppose not.” Vision agreed.  
  
“Why don’t we take the opportunity that Wanda and the kids are out in town to, get to know each other a bit more?” He smiled flirtatiously. While Pietro was usually energetic and impatient and straight to the point, he knew how to be smooth too. It was no wonder he had the reputation of being quite a ladies’ man. And a gentleman’s man. “You know, just a little bit of bro time, dude bonding, doing the kind of things we can’t do when wife and kids are at the house.”  
  
The synthezoid started getting more puzzled at Pietro’s words. “W-What kind of things are you referring to?” He gave Pietro a worried but intrigued look.  
  
“See, I can tell you’ve been stressed lately.” Pietro put his arm around Vision’s shoulder. “I get it you know. Marriage’s past the honeymoon phase, kids to take care of.” He led Vision in to the couch as he talked and then sat down with him. “But you could _really_ just, you know, take some time to yourself, to chill, relax.” Pietro stated.  
  
Vision was half-annoyed half-agreeing with him. “I suppose so…” He admitted and looked to the side. Pietro gave him a few slaps on the thigh which agitated the synthezoid. The speedster lowkey worried it might have been too much, but they should be playful enough not to scare the man away.  
  
“Well, you’re in luck.”  
  
“…And how is that?” Vision asked.  
  
“I know just how to make you relax!” Pietro smiled proudly. Vision should have that part down already.  
  
“Is that so?” The synthezoid asked again.  
  
Pietro nodded. “You betta believe it!”  
  
“And what exactly do you have planned?” Vision finally went to the point.  
  
Pietro raised his hands and shook his fingers, wanting Vision to guess. No luck there, the man couldn’t get it at all and just tilted his head in confusion. “A massage!” Pietro explained.  
  
“ _Really?_ ” Vision said with skepticism, wearing a quite doubtful expression.  
  
“You know, I may not shoot red wiggly-woos out of them, but I’d say your wife is not the only twin with some _magic hands_.” Pietro stated smugly.  
  
Vision was considering it. Well he figured there was no reason not to give it a try. He raised his shoulders in acceptance. “Well, I guess work your magic then!” He allowed dryly. Pietro smiled like a child getting to play with a new toy.  
  
“K, let’s get this out of the way.” Pietro reached for Vision’s shirt, starting to unbutton it.  
  
Vision got slightly jumpy at the sudden invasion. “W-why is that necessary?” He put a hand on Pietro’s wrist stopping him from continuing.  
  
Pietro looked at him like his reaction was just so silly. “I’m giving you a shoulder massage!” He explained.  
  
Vision sighed. Right.  
  
After going down to the last button, Pietro just lowered the sleeves up to the elbows. To have him still wearing a shirt but with all the goods showing was kinda hot.  
  
He took a moment to look at the man’s body. His "red" robot abs with all the greenish patterns around it were… Interesting. The whole thing different from a human man’s but not at the same time. He could understand the appeal his sister saw in him.  
  
Right, he couldn’t massage him in this position though, sitting next to him. He put his hand on Vision’s shoulders and leaned in into position to get behind him, even though he couldn’t, as a way to signal to Vision what he wanted. “Give a little space?”.  
  
Vision obliged and pushed himself further into the couch, leaving space for Pietro to sit behind him. _Nic_ e, Pietro thought. He had his legs spread around the man’s body, and Vision’s back was touching his chest. Vision didn’t quite have a warmth to him, but he had… Something. Maybe it was just a different kind of warmth from humans.  
  
He crackled his knuckles and got ready to work. Vision’s skin was as soft as a human in his “red” areas, but the rest was metallic. An interesting combination.  
  
After just feeling it for a bit, he properly started the massage. He liked touching the man’s broad shoulders. He was really a lot more toned and muscular than he seemed to be in his clothes. Soon enough, Pietro could hear a satisfied sigh.  
  
“Good, huh?” He slightly bragged.  
  
“Yeah…” Vision relaxed at his touch, closing his eyes in… Pleasure?  
  
“When was the last time Wanda gave you one of those?” Pietro teased ironically.  
  
“Huh, right…” Vision wasn’t sure. Had she even ever given him a massage?  
  
“I mean, I’m sure she could if you asked her, she used to give me those all the time when we were younger!” That was a lie. But he had to give his little sister a hand. In a different way than he was giving Vision. How was he in this weird position where he was trying to get into his sister’s husband’s pants while also trying to NOT ruin her marriage? Oh well.  
  
Pietro subtly brought his legs a bit closer above Vision, planning to slowly wrap them around him throughout the massage before he noticed, while also giving some harder and more intense squeezes on his shoulders.  
  
“I, I’d rather not talk about her.” Vision said not wanting to ruin the mood.  
  
“Got it.” Pietro obliged.  
  
He went back to what he was doing and, after a few seconds, decided to try out his super-speed. “Like it?” He immediately asked Vision.  
  
“Uuh… Yes, indeed.” Answered the synthezoid.  
  
Nice, seemed like It was all going smoothly. He kept going like that for a while, making sure to go just fast enough where there was that nice vibrating sensation but not too much. Then he started lowering his hands, going for the man’s upper arm. Then applying some super-speed in his hands again.  
  
He could feel the mood shifting as Vision got more and more into it. “I have to say, you are indeed very talented at this…” Vision said with his eyes closed, at this point fully letting himself get lost in Pietro’s touch.  
  
“Yeah?” Pietro asked rhetorically, to which Vision nodded, and then slid his hands into Vision’s pecs, massaging them softly but firmly and rubbing his thumbs on his nipples, while wrapping his legs tighter around him.  
  
“Ooh, aahh… Pietro…” Vison moaned.  
  
“Feels good, uh?” Pietro said to his ear.  
  
“I, I believe so…” Vision said, confused about what was happening. He didn’t remember ever getting so close with anyone besides Wanda. He wasn’t sure what exactly was happening…  
  
“Thought so.” Pietro said and then brought his hands down to the synthezoid’s crotch. He could feel the bulge touching him as he went for the button, which he was having slight trouble unbuttoning in this position.  
  
“W-What, what do you intend on doing now?” Vision asked slightly distraught, but in a way Pietro could tell he wasn’t truly about to object to whatever it was.  
  
“Shh lollipop, don’t sweat it. This is about you relaxing, remember?” Pietro soothingly told him.  
  
He went to zip down Vision’s pants then, and now he could feel his rock hard dick inside his underwear. He squeezed it a little bit, then went to whip it out. His member was quite an interesting sight. It was just like most of his skin, with some veins being the metallic green that showed in other parts of his body.  
  
Really big too. Like some good inches bigger than his. Which was so cheating! Of course he could just grow it as big as he could or something. Maybe it was Wanda’s idea, that little naughty witch of a sister! Well, right now he should probably thank her.  
  
He started stroking it as soon as he could, not wanting to get lost in awe before Vision could start thinking straight about this whole thing.  
  
Vision moaned at his touch, and Pietro went to lick his neck and “ear” while rubbing his left pec and nipple with his other hand. His own dick was painfully hard too, touching Vision’s back, and he just slightly rub it there as he moved to pleasure the guy.  
  
Vision wanted to say something, but in reality he had no words. He was still confused and a bit worried about what they were doing, but he didn’t want it to stop.  
  
Pietro applied super-speed on his hands again, and just barely moved his hand, as to just give that nice vibrating sensation instead of making Vision come immediately. Vision moaned and groaned as he got chills throughout his whole body, never having experienced something like that before. It wasn’t exactly better than what he did with Wanda, but it was really different.  
  
As Pietro alternated between jerking him off normally and using his super-speed, he suddenly noticed Vision’s cockhead getting slightly… Moist? Pre-cum? He wouldn’t have expected him to have it. He wasn’t even sure he had cum to begin with. Was it just gonna be some oil?  
  
His curiosity was gonna get the best of him, cause now he really wanted to taste it, and so he super-sped out of his seat to being on his knees on the floor, his face right at Vision’s crotch. “Uh, Pietro?!” Vision said surprised, both at just the fact that Pietro suddenly stopped and his new position.  
  
“Gonna taste that popsicle after all!” Pietro said, more to himself than anything, as he shook his head and licked his lips in anticipation.  
  
He firmly grabbed Vision’s dick, and didn’t waste time to put it in his mouth. The head was big enough that he thought to just go at it at first. It seemed the same as a human one. Except, maybe, the taste was different. Or more like, there was less taste. Or maybe the guys he usually sucked off just didn’t shower enough…  
  
As he went deeper, he could feel more of a difference. It was still mostly the same as normal skin, but it almost had this cybernetic feel too. The harder metallic parts at least definitely sent that message, but it wasn’t bad.  
  
After he managed to get at least half of it in his mouth, he started to actually suck on it. He used his super-speed a little, first on his lips, then a little bit on his tongue as he licked it up while still sucking it as much as he could. Vision was groaning breathlessly at this point, a sound that was somehow so pleasing to hear from a man who always tried to be so composed.  
  
Then he used his super-speed to shove his face down to balls deep. As he choked, he worked his powers through his throat, vibrating it so that he could keep it there for as long as possible, and then finally pulled it out, the saliva and slime dripping out of his mouth and Vision’s cock soaked in it. He only took a breath for a moment before going at it again.  
  
As he took it somewhat slow, he was surprised to suddenly feel the man’s hands gripping his hair, pushing his head down to swallow his dick further. Vision suddenly getting a little dominant and impatient probably shouldn’t be as hot as it was.  
  
As he deep-throated Vision, not getting his head up even as he choked, Pietro could feel his own erection getting harder and harder to ignore.  
  
He went for it quickly with his powers before Vision could notice, and as he used it on his mouth and throat to get Vision off too, he started stroking himself. As he felt it all building up, and heard Vision’s louder and louder groans, he just went for it, almost his whole body all sped-up as he sucked and stroked, ready to finish Vision and himself off.  
  
As he actually felt it close, he tried going a bit slow again, just to enjoy it a bit more. “P-Pietroo.” Vision complained as he slowed down, but Pietro kept going like that for the few seconds that he could until he went and furiously sucked him off speedily.  
  
“Uh, AAHHH!!!” Vision screamed for the whole neighborhood to hear as he started coming down Pietro’s throat, the speedster holding his head up as much as he could as Vision shot his load, to taste it a bit on his tongue. He quickly stroked his dick to full speed as he felt the man’s orgasm, managing to somewhat come together with him while the synthezoid was still shooting in his mouth.  
  
Vision let himself fall further into the couch as he caught his breath and recovered from his first orgasm in a while, while Pietro did the same while still kneeling down on the floor.  
  
He wanted to make a little quip but he wasn’t sure what to say. Damn. Guess it had been a while for him too.  
  
He noticed a little bit of cum still dripping out from Vision’s cock and quickly went to give it a taste, licking and sucking Vision’s cock clean, to which the man just watched as he gasped, then sat back on the ground to rest a bit again. Vision’s cum didn’t taste too different from a human, except it was also a bit more tasteless, less bitter. Or maybe he was just imagining that because he knew it was synthetic. But he was glad it wasn’t some gross motor oil!  
  
“…Pietro.” Vision was surprisingly the first one to talk.  
  
Pietro licked his lips before speaking. “What you thought?” He asked Vision.  
  
“Hm, that was definitely… An experience.” Vision nodded still in awe and disbelief of what had happened.  
  
“A good one, right?” Pietro wanted him to clarify it, he deserved a little praise for his work!  
  
Vision sighed. “Yes, very pleasing to the raw physical need for pleasure and release that I guess isn’t really exclusive to humans.”  
  
Pietro smiled. As he got up, he gave Vision a little fist bump. “Can always count on me for some of that!”  
  
Vision wasn’t quite sure what to make of that…  
  
Pietro walked out of the room, thinking to take that shower he should’ve taken in the morning.  
  
As he got into the shower and felt the water running down, he was proud he could now mark “Sucking off a robot” and “Hooking up with my sister’s husband” off his list. Now thank god he was in a sitcom and not a soap opera, cause that whole drama of the wife finding out wouldn’t be something he’d sign up for!


End file.
